Heat REWRITE
by Nom Tasty
Summary: REWRITE! Rated M for... Guess... Every Demon Lord goes through 'Heat' a process that releases demonic power. As Baby Beel is too young, his contractor must do it for him or else they both will die. But there is only one way to do it... And Hilda has no choice but to tell him and help him... REWRITE!


**To those who have supported 'Heat':**

**It's been a long time! I've been distracted by life (exams, hospital and my deteriorating health) and thus haven't had time to write. Sorry about that... Anyway, here I am, back again, and I've decided to rewrite 'Heat'. It was my very second story (my first was a big dud), and now that I look back on it, I realize I can do better now. So hence I have... I hope. Here it is, without further adieu, the rewrite of 'Heat'!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
**

**Warning: Won't contain Sex and sexual situations (sorry but I got complaints and people saying it was 'not allowed in FanFiction', It'll just be references and maybe some situations, but won't be described in detail), but will have strong language and maybe gore. That's a warning there, I'll put one where the stuff happens so I want NO BITCHING OK?**

**~Nom Nom :3**

**PS: This is AU after Chapter 156 in the Manga (I haven't read past that yet - I'm saving them up - so I don't know anything that happens after it) - I just think it's a great place for it to be.**

* * *

**'Heat'**

**1: Embers**

_'Heat'._

_It is a phrase well know in the demon world. Every year, over the course of a single week, every single demon suffers through the ordeal. While most do not suffer from more than a higher temperature and flushes, some demons do not. Their demonic power is affected, influenced and even controlled by the 'Heat'. If the demonic power is not released, the demon will suffer and will eventually explode due to their raw power._

"Explode?" Oga blinked, giving Hilda a strange look. They were both sitting on the floor in his room, the morning air blowing in through the open window. She was quickly talking to him before he went to school, while Baby Beel was sitting in Oga's lap.

"Yes, explode. It's not pleasant either, with all the destruction and costs..." Hilda sighed.

"Hmm-hm, great." Oga shrugged. "Well whatever. Why are you telling _me_ this? I'm not really affected..."

Hilda shot him a dirty look. "You should be honored that you, as a human, are getting this information." Oga merely raised an eyebrow. "But of course your simple mind wouldn't think of that. But anyway, you are being told because you _are_ being affected."

Hilda had to admit, she was surprised that he grasped the concept so quickly, and actually got to the right conclusion as fast as he did. But, then again, a normal person would've realized at the beginning...

"Oh hell no!" Oga groaned aloud. "Why can't he be _normal_?"

Hilda just looked at him like he had just grown an extra head - so no different than usual. "The young master is both a demon and a king, he can never be normal."

Oga blinked. The way she phrased it made it almost sound like she regretted it herself, like she wanted Baby Beel to have a normal childhood. He quickly shook it off - she would do _anything_ for that baby, and he found that to be quite disturbing.

"We're getting off topic here." Oga sighed. "Just tell me how to prevent this."

"Sex." Hilda said simply.

Oga blinked. "Come again?"

"Sex."

"Like... _sex_ sex?"

"Is their really any other kind of sex Oga?"

Oga blushed bright red and looked away, making Hilda smirk and raise an eyebrow. She didn't realize Oga was one of _those_ people. Demons were brought up to know that sex was not significant, it was just sex and that it was a common occurrence, especially during the 'Heat' week. She knew that humans have these strange 'morals' to do with sex (but were slowly loosing them as they progressed) but she thought Oga was one of those beasts deflowering virgins left and right, a sex god in his own right. But that reaction...

"Oga, are you a virgin?" She couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice. He didn't reply, but turned a brighter red making her laugh out loud.

"Shut up!" He huffed (like a child, she noted). "Sex is done with one you love."

She calmed herself down. While demons had sex until they found one they loved, humans found one they love and_ then_ had sex. It was strange to her, but she shouldn't judge. He was a _Human_ after all.

"What if I just..." Oga said, trailing off and making a random hand gesture. She knew exactly what he meant, but she played dumb. It wasn't everyday you discovered a weakness like this. And she was a demon by nature, so of course she would exploit a weakness.

"Just...?" She questioned innocently.

"You know..." He said, repeating the hand movement.

"No I don't. Care to explain?" She was just barely able to keep the snigger out of her voice.

He looked at her with a disbelieving expression. "You're fucking with me, right?"

She kept her innocent mask on. "Whatever do you mean?"

Oga sighed, his blush lessening on his face. "Do I really have to say it?" A single amused look from Hilda was his answer. "Fine. What if I had sex... with my hand..."

Hilda couldn't help herself. It might've been the demonic side inside her, but she raised an eyebrow. "How would you do that?" She said, sightly sadistically, making Oga go bright red again and look at her like she had just confessed her undying love to Furuichi.

"You're kidding, right?" Oga asked, slightly annoyed. The evil smirk that spread across her face was his answer. He knew she was messing with him, but no, she wanted to _embarrass_ him. And no one was allowed to do that.

As if sensing the flip in his thoughts, the smirk disappeared, but it was too late for her to stop him.

"I was only asking if it was ok if I masturbated, but I think _someone_ here wants to help me." Oga said, leaning in. He put the emphasis on the word someone to make Hilda know he meant her. And if the slight blush was anything to go by, it had worked. "So, tell me, what should I do?"

Hilda was cursing herself. She had gone too far and Oga did what he did best - flipped the conversation around so that he was in control. It also didn't help how her body was shifting to be prepared for the 'Heat', so her arousal was through the roof. She clenched the thighs together, the wetness between them quickly expanding.

"T-That won't work." She stuttered, trying to quench her arousal, but only making it worse. "The release must-" She crossed her legs even tighter. "-m-must be into a w-willing body..." She bit her bottom lip as she adjusted herself, trying not to moan.

"Why is it like that?"

Her arousal was slowly dying down, and so she gently uncrossed her legs. "The sperm cells are replaced with the demonic energy. You, being the young master's contractor, will release this demonic energy through your sperm. When inside a living body, the sperm can release the energy safely and efficiently."

"Demons are weird..."

"Demons are only weird to Humans." Hilda shot back. "A demon may ask why can only the female of the species become pregnant, or why don't you feed your young your blood." Oga raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't matter now, anyway. I have compiled a list of those you will be willing to have sex with and those that would let you release inside them..." She looked over to Oga from the yellow scroll she had just unfurled on her lap. "This is me assuming you do not want to have sex with an animal..." He just looked at her. "Of course. Well, we have dog from down the street that-"

"What the hell woman! I don't do bestiality!" Oga shouted, enraged.

"Really? Surprising..."

"How the fuck is that surprising?"

She ignored him. "Well back to the list of _humans_. There is Aoi Kunieda, Creepichi, Toujou, Hisaya Miki-"

"Hold it!" Oga shouted. "Why is there one girl in the list?"

Hilda stopped for a moment. "Oh, I'm sorry. I assumed you liked either." She pulled out a pen and erased some names on the list. "There is Creepichi, Toujou-"

"I'm not gay*****!"

"Really? Surprising..."

"Stop with that!" Oga sighed, standing up with Baby Beel in his arms. "I'm going to school now." He walked to the door and stopped suddenly, looking back at her. "You may want to change your underwear - wet ones will be uncomfortable."

Oga smirked at the priceless blush that covered Hilda's face.

* * *

That day, during the lunch break, Hilda had gathered a handful of people on the school roof. To Oga's dismay, the only people there was guys (Furuichi, Miki, Toujou, Kanzaki and Himekawa) the Forever Virgins (the Red Tails: Nene and Chiaki) and the Crazy-Stalker-Bitch (Aoi). 8 people in total, less than 50% female.

Oga didn't take this well.

"What the fuck, Hilda?" He sighed, his left eye slightly twitching.

"These eight are willing-" ("Willing my ass, Hilda!" Oga shouted, but was ignored.) "-subjects for you. Now, pick one."

"I'm not a dog, bitch." Oga muttered.

"What was that about dogs?" Hilda asked, pulling out the now infamous list.

"Nothing!" Oga quickly said. "Now, all of you just go. Hilda's being idiotic." Hilda whacked him over the back of his head, making him fall forwards. "What the fuck, you crazy psycho bitch?"

"Ignore the invalid." Hilda said, stepping on him and picking up Baby Beel. "Now, who wants to have sex with..." She looked down at Oga, slightly disgusted. "...it?"

Everyone's reactions were different.

"Ain't happening." Furuichi said instantly.

"Wh-wh-what!?" Miki spluttered, blushing like a twelve year old.

"No. Can I go now?" Toujou said, completely unfazed.

"What you playing at, woman?" Kanzaki said, clearly unamused.

Himekawa just stared blankly at her.

"I'm not even going to ask..." Nene muttered, yet sending a concerned look towards Aoi.

"He wouldn't be able to keep up with me." Chiaki said with a completely serious face, causing everyone to glance at her.

Aoi, on the other hand, turned bright red (even to the tips of her ears) and began stuttering nonsensical letters and words.

"Ah you two." Hilda said, pointing to Miki and Aoi. "Stay. The rest leave." One look to her face silenced all complaints. No matter how they felt, they wouldn't dare cross this demon-woman from hell (if only they knew). Even Nene left, even though obviously worried for her boss.

"So here's the details." Hilda began. "The young Master is in a demonic season called 'Heat'. Long story short, Oga needs to release this energy as semen into a willing recipient. It won't harm anyone that way, otherwise if he keeps it in he will explode." Here the two gave a worried look to Oga. "And you two are the only two willing to let him release his seed inside you."

After she finished, they both turned bright red - an even brighter shade than before. Aoi was frozen, spluttering and almost hyperventilating before she lost it.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed, running as fast as she cold away from them, off the roof.

"Always knew that bitch wouldn't have the guts to do it..." Hilda muttered, feeling oddly relieved, before turning to Miki. "Well? You going to run away and scream like a baby?"

"N-n-no..." He stuttered. "If O-Oga needs i-it, I will d-d-do it f-for him..." He said, ending in a whisper, nervously moving his feet.

"Oga, your opinion?" She said, strangely confident that he would reject the idea. However, she realized she had doubted the human race's survival instinct.

"Fine..." Oga muttered in obvious reluctance. "I'd rather do that than die..."

When Hilda looked back on it, she would never be able to place what compelled her to do it. Maybe it was her body preparing for 'Heat', or maybe it was something else. Whatever it was, it was something that she would probably never pinpoint.

"So..." Hilda said in a soft voice. "You're allowing this? You'll let Oga stick himself inside you, penetrate deeper and deeper, until he reaches a point that will make you cry out-" She got no further. The sound of Miki hitting the floor, in faint, made her smile.

She would have to thank Misaki for introducing her to the world of Yaoi.

"Che. He would never be able to do anything if the _mention _of it makes him faint."

She stepped off Oga, who jumped up quickly before she could pin him again, and looked at him. "As much as this disgusts me to say, I will be fulfilling the duties of your partner this 'Heat' season." She gently handed him Baby Beel and walked off. Yet before she reached the staircase door, Oga spoke.

"You wanted me that badly, eh?" He said, and she could hear the smirk in his voice. She scowled.

"You wish." She said, before disappearing into the school.

Oga smirked, looking at his adopted child. "No, I know."

* * *

***-This is not an insult to gays, but if a straight guy is told he is gay by a woman, it is a blow to their ego (especially one as hot as Hilda).**

**So this is the rewrite! Don't expect definite times when the next chapters will be published, because I do it in the order I want.**

**Please review with how you thought (is it better or worse).**

**~Nom Nom :3**


End file.
